Dragonic Beginings
by Nightshade1712
Summary: A strange teen show up on Berk, he can abillites that are not human, and the Dragons are creeped out by him, what is he and why is he there. Astrid/OC


**Dragonic Beginnings**

**Chapter 1**

**stranger**

**Me: hello yes I have made yet another fan fiction.**

**Chase: hey I thought you are going make a Monsuno fan fiction?**

**Me: I am with my computer not working I can work on my other ones.**

**Xero: and you where almost finished with the next chapter for The Phantom Digimon.**

**Dark Dan: and you where half way done with the next chapter of PHANTOM BEGINNINGS.**

**Me: yea I know but that wasn't my fault.**

**Every one else: Yea we know.**

**Hiccup: darn am I that late?**

**Me: no everyone else was just really early.**

**Hiccup: oh ok, hey your OC looks a lot like me**

**Me: yea any way I don't own HTTD, Danny Phantom, or Xero.**

* * *

One day I find myself walking though the woods, after me and my cousins were playing hind and seek, no body has found me yet. The outfit I was wearing was: a black long sleeve shirt, a pair of black very tough cargo pants, black and gray hiking boots, and a black and gray jacket. I was wearing this because its fall and night time so I could hid in the shadows with out being seen real easy. I am a normal teenage geek, thin and lanky, like Danny Phantom.

"Akiran come on we give up you win," yells my cousin Shane. Shane is wearing: a light blue long sleeve, a pair of blue jeans, black sneakers, and a gray hoodie.

"Akiran Draco get out here right now," yells my friend Tori Blake. Tori was wearing: a dark green long sleeve blouse, dark blue jeans, and gray sneakers.

"ha ha ha, you will never find me out here why do you think I wore these cloths, it was to fade in to the shadows!" I say as I climb a tree to hide from my friends.

"Come on Akiran we give up come on out, its really creepy out here!" yells Shane.

"Oh come on its not that creepy out here, it just feels that way put here because its cold and night time," says Tori.

"That and these woods have always been creepy, I wouldn't be surprised if there where dragons out here," I say sounding like I am everywhere and no where at once.

"How do you do that?!" asks Tori

"What?" ask Shane.

"You know when he sound like he is everywhere and nowhere at once," says Tori.

"Yea that is weird."

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH" I yell as I fall out of a very large tree as a weird portal appears under neath the tree where I am falling.

"AKIRAN!" yells my friends, I fall in to the portal.

* * *

**In berk**

**Hiccup POV**

"Hiccup what are we doing out here so late?" asks Astrid.

"I don't know Toothless was wanting to come out here for some reason," I say as Toothless turns his head like he is listening for some thing.

"whats up with Toothless?" asks Astrid.

"I don't know but look up there," I say as I see a weird light in the woods ahead of us.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH" yells a Teen our age as he falls out of the weird light in the forest.

"Ugh what happened, where am I?" Asks the strange teen.

"Who are you?" asks Astrid.

"My names Akiran, who are you?" asks the teen, his cloths look like they fad in to the shadows.

"I'm Hiccup, the twins are Ruffnut and Tuffnut, the brute looking one is Snotlout, the scared one is Fishlegs, the one who asked who you where was Astrid," I say.

The Teen then laughs a little as Snotlout walks up to him.

"Whats so funny?" he asks trying to scare him.

"Some of your names, Snotlout, Hiccup, Fishlegs," the stranger says as he starts to laugh again.

"You think my name is funny, you little twerp?!"

"yea," says the Akiran.

"Oh he is going to get beat big time," says Tuffnut.

"I hope Snotlout doesn't beat him up to much, he doesn't look like he can take much of a beating," says Fishlegs.

Snotlout throws a punch at him, the teen ducks and grabs Snotlout's fist and throws him in to a tree, knocking him out.

"What just happened?!" asks everyone at once.

"You are not very smart, throwing a punch at a stranger without knowing who they are." The Akiran says sounding older and stronger, as Snotlout gets up.

"Ouch what happened, all I remember is that I threw a punch at the stranger and then I am looking up at him upside down, with my back against the tree."

"he threw you when you punched at him," says Hiccup still in shock, "then he started talking after he saw you start to wake up from hitting the tree, he is strong for his size."

"What may I ask just happened that you are all freaked out about," asks Stoick as he walks up.

"Uh...Dad, what we freaked out about is: THIS GUY HERE THREW SNOTLOUT WITH EASE!" I yell as I point at Akiran.

"Who in Thor's name is this boy?" says Stoick.

"I am 15, I am a young man, not a boy," Akiran says mad.

"Well you have some spunk, but you should respect your elders..."

"I was respecting you, respect is earned not given for no reason, as it is now I don't know you, I don't have a reason to respect you yet."

"Wow you are smart for your age," says Stoick in shock, "you don't know who I am?"

"no clue should I" asks Akiran making us all look in shock.

"You look like I have grown another head why?" ask the teen.

"I am Stoick the vast, I cant believe you you don't know me," says dad.

"Look I don't know who you are or where I am, all I know is I fell out of a tree and in to a weird portal and ended up here, all I know is I need a place to stay could I stay at you village?" asks Akiran.

"As long as you can fight, in case Alvin the treacherous shows up," says Dad as the teen takes a fighting stance.

"charge me," the teen says.

"ok but I wont use a weapon, so I don't hurt you..." says Dad before the teen interrupts.

"No use a weapon, any weapon it doesn't matter."

Stoick charges at the teen, but before he reaches him, the mace my dad was using vanishes along with the teen who appears a few feet behind Stoick, with the mace in his hand, then the teen disappears again and Stoick gets knocked over by what seems to be nothing, and the teen appears again put panting really hard.

"what the heck happened," asks everyone at once.

"I just got beat by a 15 year old, but at least he panting from the strain," says Stoick.

"I...am...not...panting from stain, I was panting from lack of energy, I used A LOT of energy moving as fast as I was moving very fast."

"So you didn't need much energy to knock me over?"

"No, but at the speed I was going, I didn't need much energy when you have so much speed and momentum I had," says the teen with only me knowing what he said.

"I have no idea what you just said but I think it has something to do with how you beat me so easily, you know you sound A LOT like Hiccup," he says as Akiran laughs at my name again.

"Is something funny?" asks my dad annoyed.

"where I come from Hiccup is not a name for any kid," says the teen.

"Well that is weird, any way I guess you can stay as long as you can fight."

"I can fight and I might be able to ride a dragon," I say.

* * *

**Me: hi any way hope you like it be nice, and if yo are just reading it to find things to yell about don't, I don't take kindly to that, the last person who did that I blocked.**

**Dark Dan: yea and he is going to have some more stories coming out soon, so read them to.**

**Me: Dark Dan please stop that, its not right.**

**Dark Dan: ok.**

**Me: ok dont bug about the speed thing, its part of the story just wait and watch.**

**Me and Dark Dan: see you next time!**


End file.
